el viaje entre el espacio
by batiluca27
Summary: esta es la historia mas corta de todas espero que les guste


El viaje entre el espacio, tiempo, mundo distorsión, mundo origen y conocimiento De Dick

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que les pertenece a del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon Harry Potter, Marvel,Nikelawdian ...

* * *

En esta historia Dick comienza un viaje que ocurre en su mente de nuevo pero esta vez va con Matt que el ya esta convertido en pokemon y le colabora a cumplir una misión en la cual el se convierte en Suicune mientras su cuerpo físico esta dentro de un contenedor protegido por toda su familia.

* * *

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

DICK: Han pasado mis buenos meses desde la última guerra que pensé que no habría problemas y no tendría la separación de mi cuerpo y alma y podría descansar o eso pensé por la tranquilidad que había. pero esto ¡ ahora estoy un pokemon para el colmo de los males.

* * *

Bueno al menos tengo a Matt como ayuda que me explique el funcionamiento de esto ahora entiendo lo que sintió cuando se entero de que le tocaba que quedarse asi pero descubri que las

* * *

habilidades de suicune se siente como volar sin alas solo corriendo además la sensación de la naturaleza en sus patas en fin esto no viene al caso.

* * *

Mi hermanito pequeño me explico el como funciona lo de ser un pokemon hasta ahora me ha ido bien pero ha habido días que han sido de muerte ahora he completado la tarea de salvar el mundo pero eso significaba que yo perdería mis habilidades de pokemon.

* * *

Matt: Dick y yo hemos hecho un viaje entre mundos ayudando a solucionar problemas ahora Dick no quiere perder las habilidades de Suicune pero el no sabe que Arceus el dios creador le va devolver a su cuerpo con la capacidad de transformarse.

* * *

Los Padres: ya han pasado 8 meses y ya extrañamos a nuestro hijo aquel que puede crear vínculos y ayudar a unificar a la familia.

* * *

La madre: Mi muchachos cuanto tiempo mas hay que esperar por ustedes para estar completos por favor donde estén tengan cuidado.

* * *

Los hermanos excluyendo a Damián: Hermano mio donde estas te extrañamos

* * *

Conner : Donde estas te extraño tanto.

* * *

Damian: Greyson Te necesito a mi lado porque Todd,Darkre,y fat girl son muy molestas Maguinny esta en su propio

* * *

mundo junto con Colin y Bastion Helena yCain están en misiones Padre,esta con el rey marino y su madre sus otros hermanos parecen perdidos todo sale de madre vuelve pronto baba super baba los chicos y yo además del restos de seres de esta comunidad te necesitamos.

* * *

Alfred: Masters Dick yMatt todos nosotros les estamos pidiendo que volváis pronto para que podáis solucionar unos problemas y poder descansar con todos nosotros.

* * *

Dick : oye Matt

Matt: Si Dick?

Dick: Cuanto crees que falte para llegar a casa ?

Matt: No mucho ya además de que luego podre dormir

Dick: ya

* * *

Matt: Oye Dick

Dick: Dime Mattiu

Matt: como crees que estan en casa?

Dick: Yo creo que estarán añorándonos pero cuanto mas nos falta para llegar a casa

Matt: No mucho solo dos minutos mas.

Dick: ok

* * *

Matt: Mira ya llegamos aunque no me gusta la sensación de estar atrapado

Dick: En esto te doy la razón oye y si les jugamos un broma pequeña

Matt: vale

* * *

El gran Grupo: ya ha pasado 8 dias y no han vuelto pero no perdemos la esperanza cuando volvimos vimos cosas moviéndose eso nos asusto excepto a los bat a los hermanos de Dick y al dios del mar quienes decidieron abrir los contenedores sin esperarse recibir dos golpes de agua exceptuando los de siempre.

* * *

El resto de nosotros no lo podíamos creer desde luego había sonado un esta nos la pagan con pero Dick se transformo no en su forma halfa sino en un pokemon y se puso a correr.

* * *

Narrador: Todos excepto Matt se maravilla que ya sabia que conservaría esa forma con la cual los 2 llegaron entonces decidieron que lo dejaron pasar para averiguar la historia ellos dos contaron todos los mundos que viajaron y lo que hicieron después de eso Dick salio de la casa y lanzo su poder de vinculación y todos volvieron a estar mas tranquilos.

* * *

Resumen de la familia: Aquí nosotros os resumimos todo el final

* * *

Ha habido persecuciones entre la familia

* * *

Todos celebraron el regreso de los dos miembros perdidos

Poseidon fue regañado por Sally por no haberlos visitado

Y nuestra familia además de fortalecerse se une aun mas.


End file.
